just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
September
September is a song in Just Dance 2017, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by Earth, Wind & Fire, but it is covered by the Equinox Stars in the series. Setting The classic dance takes place in space that has a reddish hue to it. During the performance, there are two main galaxies seen that are equipped with horn instruments, but more are seen throughout. One of them in particular is seen acting like a rocket ship at the beginning of the performance. The Disco Fitness dance takes place in an atmosphere with semi-bright colors and various designs. The letters that make up the words "Remember" and "September" are seen, sometimes put together, and other times separated from one another. Tints of sparkly gold are also visible on some of the designs and on the letters, although a lot of the time they are not permanent. Mashup The mashup for September is available for every version except for the versions on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. For the versions that have it, the mashup is played through the Just Dance Unlimited service, with or without a subscription. For the version that doesn't have the service (which is the Wii), it costs 20 Mojo Coins to play it. The mashup has 7 coaches in it and a theme called "Sweatember": coaches doing workout-esque movements. The name is a play on the words "Sweat" and "September", the latter being the name of the song. indicates that a Gold Move occurs during that part of the mashup. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) ▪ Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ▪ ▪ Just Dance (Sweat Version) ▪ ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ Just Dance (Sweat Version) ▪ ▪ Limbo (Sweat Version) ▪ It's You (Sweat Version) ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ Limbo (Sweat Version) ▪ I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) ▪ Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) ▪ It's You (Sweat Version) ▪ Limbo (Sweat Version) ▪ Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of September Classic Version *Just Dance 2017, Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Disco Fitness Version *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One): Mojo Coins Purchase (2,000 Mojo Coins) *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Game Progression (Twelfth alternate to be unlocked) Mashup *Just Dance Unlimited (2017): Available from start *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Mojo Coins Purchase (20 Mojo Coins) Appearances in other songs Songs Gallery Classic September1.png September2.png September3.png September4.png SeptemberGoldMove1.gif September5.png SeptemberGoldMove2.gif September6.png September7.png September8.png SeptemberGoldMove3.gif Disco Fitness SeptemberDiscoFitness1.png SeptemberDiscoFitness2.png SeptemberDiscoFitness3.png SeptemberDiscoFitness4.png SeptemberDiscoFitnessGoldMove1.gif SeptemberDiscoFitness5.png SeptemberDiscoFitness6.png SeptemberDiscoFitnessGoldMove2.gif SeptemberDiscoFitness7.png SeptemberDiscoFitnessGoldMove3.gif SeptemberDiscoFitness8.png SeptemberDiscoFitness9.png Mashup SeptemberMashup1.png|Ghostubsters (Sweat Version) SeptemberMashup2.png|Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) SeptemberMashup3.png|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) SeptemberMashupGoldMove1.gif| SeptemberMashup4.png|Just Dance (Sweat Version) SeptemberMashupGoldMove2.gif| SeptemberMashup5.png|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) SeptemberMashup6.png|Gentleman (Sweat Version) SeptemberMashup7.png|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) SeptemberMashup8.png|Gentleman (Sweat Version) SeptemberMashup9.png|Just Dance (Sweat Version) SeptemberMashupGoldMove3.gif| SeptemberMashup10.png|Limbo (Sweat Version) SeptemberMashup11.png|It's You (Sweat Version) SeptemberMashup12.png|Limbo (Sweat Version) SeptemberMashup13.png|I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) SeptemberMashup14.png|Ghostubsters (Sweat Version) SeptemberMashup15.png|It's You (Sweat Version) SeptemberMashup16.png|Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) Promotional Images SeptemberThumbnail.png SeptemberThumbnail2.png SeptemberAnnouncement.gif JustDanceNowHappyNewYearNotification.png 2017Banner2.PNG SpotifyImage2.PNG SeptemberDiscoFitnessThumbnail.png SeptemberDiscoFitnessThumbnail2.png Other SeptemberMiddleCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach in the middle from the Classic Version SeptemberDiscoFitnessAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Disco Fitness Version SeptemberPose1.png SeptemberPose2.png SeptemberDiscoFitnessPose1.png SeptemberDiscoFitnessPose2.png SeptemberGoldMoveModified.gif|A Gold Move that was removed from the final version Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2017 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Trio Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 2 or Medium Category:Songs with an Effort rating of 1 or Low Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with a Male coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup